In the processing of specimen samples, such as in chemical analytical laboratory work, or the processing of what is commonly known as soft contact lenses, it is necessary that a large number of the specimen bottles be handled together. These bottles are generally identified by different indicia on each bottle for indicating the particular solution, agent, contact lens or the like, contained in the bottle. In the processing or analysis of the contents of each bottle, it is generally standard practice to keep an accurate record of the location and history of each bottle. For these reasons, accessibility to and location of the indicia on each bottle becomes very important in the processing of the bottles. In order to facilitate reading the indicia on the bottles, various practices have been employed, including locating the indicia on the bottle cap, placing the bottles in support stands with adjacent rows offset, and utilizing only single-row holders. However, none of the above allows the hands-off reading of the indicia of each bottle in the holder which can accommodate a plurality of rows of bottles.